


Hitchhiking

by Katja_Kitayima_83



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys' Love, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katja_Kitayima_83/pseuds/Katja_Kitayima_83
Summary: “¿Y si lo hago? ¿qué me darás?”"No lo sé, lo que me pidas""Te quiero a ti"Jonghyun y Kibum están por realizar una apuesta, pero ¿quién de ellos será el que realmente salga ganando?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	Hitchhiking

Sus manos le recorrían el torso con delicadeza, haciendo especial énfasis sobre la sutil curvatura que poseía justo a la altura de la cintura, acariciando con exquisitez cada rastro de piel suavizada por la ausencia de vello corporal. A Jonghyun le volvía loco el que Kibum se retorciera casi imperceptible con el embrujo de su toque, con cada delicado gemido que de su boca salía cuando sus dedos alcanzaban sus puntos más sensibles.

 _Key_ sonrió complacido, mordiendo su labio con suavidad mientras se perdía en la mirada del chico de cabello cenizos; bajó la cabeza y le besó un par de veces manteniendo la distancia casi nula entre sus bocas. Jonghyun le tomó por la cintura con delicadeza, recostándolo contra la cama para obtener una mejor posición sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, justo encima de él.

El reloj marcaba ya las diez de la mañana pasadas y ello seguían aún en la cama, sin miras a levantarse. Jonghyun había pasado la noche entre las sábanas de la cama de Kibum, dormitando a su lado mientras éste usaba su pecho como almohada; había llegado con él cerca de la una de la mañana, con la excusa barata de “no quiero dormir solo” incluído en un beso que no pudo rechazar. Y así amanecieron juntos hasta que Jonghyun había comenzado la batalla de besos y caricias en la que estaban enfrascados, conversando además del concierto de la noche anterior y de las interacciones que disfrutaban de mostrar en escena.

Para la gente que los veía en sus shows sólo era mera actuación, nada más que _fanservice_ para elevar su popularidad y complacer a sus exigentes fans, pero, para ellos, cada caricia y toque —planeado o no— era completa y auténticamente real.

—Eso es una ventaja ¿sabes? —comentó Jonghyun entre besos.

—Mmmm… ¿ventaja? —repitió con pereza, aún sin saber del todo de qué hablaba su chico

—El que crean que lo actuamos, el que nadie sepa que tú y yo estamos juntos en verdad.

 _Key_ soltó una suave risilla que cortó de tajo la sesión de besos que Jonghyun le entregaba. El mayor de los Kim le observó burlarse, tratando de comprender la risa en su premisa.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo, por supuesto que lo saben; la gente no es tan tonta como para no adivinarlo.

—No lo creo —sonrió convencido— no hemos hecho nada subido de tono que nos pudiera delatar.

Jonghyun inclinó la cabeza con la clara intención de proseguir con los besos, pero nuevamente la risa de Kibum interrumpió sus planes. Esta vez, la risa había sido más frenética y burlona que la anterior.

—Eso es porque no te atreves a hacer algo más que sólo caricias inocentes— dijo, tras pasar de la risa a un tono más serio y hasta ligeramente desilusionado que se dibujó en su rostro— eres demasiado puritano.

Kibum sí estaba algo molesto ahora que lo pensaba, y por supuesto que había dicho eso con una doble intención que, a juzgar por el semblante confundido de su novio, éste no lo había entendido. Aunque más que enojado se sentía frustrado, porque creía que, la mayoría de las veces, Jonghyun abusaba de su romanticismo y ternura. No es que le molestara, pero de vez en cuando no venía nada mal el atreverse a cosas nuevas y a tomar algunos pequeños riesgos.

—Sabes que sí lo haría —le sonrió ladino, queriendo acercarse de nuevo para besar su cuello, seduciéndolo con la mirada y la voz baja— ...y sé cómo ser malicioso también.

—No eres capaz de hacer eso —rió burlón, interponiendo las manos entre él y Jonghyun para frenar su intento de beso— ni de broma harías algo así frente al público.

El menor de los Kim se sentó sobre la cama, abotonando la camisa del pijama que Jonghyun había descubierto para sus propósitos; estaba listo para ponerse en pie, necesitaba de un buen baño para salir de su letargo y olvidarse que tenía a su novio dispuesto en la cama.

—Espera, espera... ¿qué haces? —preguntó de súbito, sintiendo que le había cortado la inspiración de tajo— ¿acaso vas a dejarme así?

—Es necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —protestó, saltando de la cama al ver que _Key_ se salía de la habitación— ¿a dónde vas?

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes del concierto de hoy, debemos levantarnos ya o no nos dará tiempo.

—Pero... _Bummie_... ¿y entonces yo qué hago? —gimoteó, queriendo abrazarle por la espalda, pero Kibum lo había empujado suavemente hacia atrás.

—Puedes darte un baño con agua fría, eso ayuda —dijo burlón, antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a un frustrado Jonghyun aún quejándose tras la puerta.

Le divertía mucho hacerle sufrir de esa manera, no lo negaba, pero en el fondo él también hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo con él en la cama. Jonghyun le causaba demasiada ternura, era como pequeño niño inocente cuyo verdadero rostro era el de alguien romántico y sensible, sin malicia alguna a pesar del papel que desempeñaba dentro del grupo: el del varonil chico malo y rebelde, sueño de miles de sus fans, incluyendo hombres y mujeres por igual.

¿Por qué no podía ser así con él, fuera del estereotipo creado para el show? ¿Por qué Jonghyun no podía ser temerario y malicioso cuando de ellos se trataba? _Key_ quería pasión desenfrenada, sexo salvaje de vez en cuando, y una actitud posesiva y atrevida aún sin estar necesariamente en la intimidad. No demasiado, pero sí tenía muchas ganas de que su novio dejara ese papel de chico sentimental y se aventurara a ser impetuoso como a veces lo demostraba en el escenario; pero hasta en eso sentía que se reprimía, quizá por miedo a mostrarse como realmente era.

Kibum suspiró profundamente. Amaba a Jonghyun tal y como era, pero pensaba que sería excitante el que tomara esas actitudes atrevidas y se arriesgara, no sólo en escena, sino también en sus vidas, especialmente en el ámbito sexual.

Esa misma noche, los cinco miembros se encontraban ya en los vestidores del recinto, alistándose para el concierto que comenzaría en breve. Jonghyun no había parado de mirar a Kibum durante todo el rato, observando, pensando, quizá ideando; se le acercó finalmente en lo que pareció ser un lapso de valentía, mordiéndose nervioso el labio inferior para calmar sus ansias.

—Si eso quieres, lo haré —dijo sutil.

Sonrió ladino al percibir a _Key_ estremecerse momentáneamente cuando se aproximó por detrás, hablando a su oído en susurros que juró le habían erizado los vellos de la piel; suavemente besó su nuca, imperceptible ante los ojos de los demás, pero haciendo al menor moverse inquieto por tener ese par de manos ansiosas sobre su cintura.

Kibum supo a lo que se refería, sabía que su conversación de en la mañana aún estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de su compañero.

—No lo harás, Jonghyun, no te atreverías —enfatizó incrédulo.

Giró el cuerpo, desafiándolo al mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sonrió con certeza, seguro de que el chico de cabello cenizo no podría hacerlo habiendo tanta gente presente como lo sería su show de hoy.

—¿Y si lo hago? ¿qué me darás?

Iba a reírse, por supuesto, Jonghyun le estaba desafiando a hacer algo que él mismo le había prometido jamás sucedería. Lo habían acordado antes, que su relación se quedaría sólo como un secreto que nadie sabría, a excepción de sus familias y los demás miembros del grupo.

“Será para protegernos, Kibum, no quiero que nos lastimemos de nuevo”

Le dijo esa vez, que para la vida de ídolos que llevaban harían como si su relación fuese estrictamente profesional, sin salir juntos, sin interactuar más de lo necesario, sin dejarse ver como algo más. Empero, a Kibum siempre le pareció hilarante el tratar de cumplirlo, sobre todo porque Jonghyun era el primero en delatarse y olvidarse de la promesa, _Key_ estaba consciente de que simplemente habría cosas que jamás podrían ocultar, de que sería imposible el no sonreírse en cada encuentro de miradas y de negar algo que él creía era mucho más que evidente; Jonghyun y él eran personas honestas y transparentes, difícilmente sabían mentir y no se sentían cómodos fingiendo algo que no sentían, y, aunque ellos se conocían a la perfección, Kibum creía que sus fans los conocían incluso más que ellos mismos, fijándose en las pequeños grandes detalles que los exponían sin quererlo.

El menor de los Kim suspiró, sonriendo casi convencido cuando miró a Jonghyun enfrentarle; era valiente, y en cierto modo respetaba el que quisiera intentarlo a pesar de sus miedos.

—Qué te daré... —repitió pensativo— no lo sé, lo que me pidas, pero—

—¡Trato hecho! —interrumpió socarrón, estrechándole la mano para sellar su trato.

—... ¡PERO! ¡espera!... toma en cuenta que tú pierdes si no lo haces, y entonces seré yo quien te pueda pedir lo que quiera —le sonrió con cierta malicia, acercándose a su rostro lentamente, seduciéndole con la mirada— Kim Jonghyun, si yo gano, tendrás que darme lo que te pida ¿de acuerdo?

Sus largos dedos rozaron los labios de Jonghyun, quien sólo se limitaba a observar atentamente cada movimiento, sonriendo y guardando la respiración, esperando por el momento en que sus bocas hicieran contacto, pero eso no sucedió.

Se la hizo en la mañana, y se la estaba haciendo ahora, una vez más lo dejaba al borde y empezaba a perder la paciencia. Le tomó de la muñeca antes de que se alejara, se acercó hasta su oído y susurró algo que hizo a Kibum estremecer. El desafío estaba hecho y ninguno de los dos quería perder, pero Jonghyun definitivamente contaba ésta como una más a su lista de cuentas a cobrar.

“Hitchhiking” era la canción, el momento perfecto donde podría dar rienda suelta a sus instintos y ganarle la apuesta a Kibum; ya antes lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, tomando a _Key_ por el cabello y jalándolo hacia él, o acercando su rostro al de su novio mientras ambos cantaban el único trozo de la canción que pertenecía a ellos solamente; pero esta vez necesitaba algo más, algo más revelador y seductor. Era el momento, su momento de decirle a Kibum que él también sabía cómo llevar a otros niveles su _fanservice_ real.

Todo estaba bien, sólo tendría que hacerlo en los escasos cinco segundos que duraba, Jonghyun sólo necesitaba un toque certero, un contacto que prometería traerle el sonrojo de Kibum y ganar el desafío.

Todo lo que necesitaba era eso, un simple y...

 _Hey_ … Esperen un momento...

¿Qué fue eso?.

¡Qué demonios fue eso!.

Por qué Minho... ¡por qué Minho le bajó la chaqueta a Kibum!

Eso, definitivamente, no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Es que ¿quién se creía Minho que era como para poder hacer eso? como para poder tocar y disponer así de su novio mientras él sólo miraba incrédulo ante los gritos de las fans; ¡las fans!, por todos los cielos, ellas le estaban alterando los nervios porque se emocionaban por algo que en realidad no era, que nunca había sido y que nunca sería.

No; precisamente porque ellas eran sus fans, es que era hora de dejar en claro ciertas cosas. 

_“Something that will surprise you will happen. The shiny eyes blink with fluttering excitement”_

Jonghyun no midió su fuerza, ni el instinto ni el impulso que se desató cuando estuvo frente a Kibum, cuando éste descaradamente le coqueteó como siempre lo hacía en esa canción; esta vez, sus manos actuaron por sí solas, colocándose sobre la chaqueta del menor y jalándola hacia abajo con firmeza, dejando al descubierto sus níveos hombros semidesnudos. _Key_ le miró sorprendido, no teniendo más opción que sonreír nervioso, como si supiera que pasaría, como si todo hubiese sido parte del show aunque en realidad nada de eso había sido planeado.

No era lo que _Key_ había pensado que pasaría, sobre todo porque sintió que aquel acto había nacido más del impulso de los celos que en sí del deseo de cumplir la apuesta. Fue bastante obvia la mirada de recelo y exasperación que Jonghyun le dedicó cuando estuvieron frente a frente, y supo que aquello, el que Minho le tocara, sí le había molestado de verdad.

Una hora más tarde, el concierto había llegado a su final; los chicos terminaron rápidamente de cambiarse para dirigirse hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaban. Durante el trayecto, Jonghyun casi no le dirigió la palabra a Kibum ni la mirada, el menor de los Kim pensó que tal vez era el cansancio el que lo había hecho su presa y se encontraba más callado de lo normal.

—Oye...

Kibum volteó instintivamente cuando escuchó la voz de su pareja justo a sus espaldas. El chico de cabellos oxigenados le atrapó contra la pared en un disimulado intento por cerrarle el paso y evitar que siguiera hasta su habitación.

—Quiero mi premio, gané.

Dijo, regodeándose con una socarrona sonrisa que adornó su rostro; Kibum, inesperadamente se sonrojó al percibir el aliento a menta fresca de dentífrico que había chocado contra sus labios. Jonghyun estaba cerca, muy cerca de él en estos momentos, y el resto de los miembros y managers a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia en la pequeña sala contigua de la suite.

Pero, por supuesto, Kibum no estaba preparado para perder de esa manera ni de ninguna otra.

—No ganaste —desafió, sin perder de vista su mirada— Lo que hiciste no cuenta, tramposo.

—¿Y por qué no? Fue perfectamente legal.

—Porque lo hiciste por celoso, si no, no te hubieras atrevido —sonrió victorioso.

 _Key_ estaba a punto de marcharse, satisfecho por haber salido triunfante ante una apuesta que su mismo novio no pudo manejar, sin embargo, Jonghyun fue más astuto que él en todo sentido: rápidamente sus manos se le apresaron a la cintura, manteniéndolo bajo su yugo y con firmeza aún contra el muro. Observó a Jonghyun acercarse más a su rostro, creyendo que intentaría besarle sin su permiso, pero sus labios se desviaron directamente hasta parar sobre su oído.

—No iba a permitir que Minho te hiciera eso, porque eso sólo lo hago yo... —susurró en un tono que hizo a Kibum estremecer.

Mierda... esa voz ¡la jodida voz que Jonghyun tenía y que le llegaba al punto más débil que tenía!

—Pero no contó...

—Sí contó —enfatizó, cortando de tajo el tono sumiso con que Kibum intentó refutar— el reto era que lo hiciera frente al público, y así lo hice. Nunca especificaste la manera, _querido_.

Otra vez, mierda...

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero, Jonghyun tenía razón, jamás hablaron sobre los métodos a usar o las reglas del juego, así que, por donde lo viera, no tenía más argumentos para librarse de esta. Además, sí tenía que reconocer que lo había sacado de balance, que Jonghyun había logrado cohibirlo justo frente a las miles de personas que lo presenciaron.

—Está bien, ya... —suspiró resignado— ¿qué quieres de premio?.

Kibum se cruzó de brazos, aún insatisfecho por el resultado y haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba perder y no salirse con la suya.

—Mmmm, déjame pensar... ¿qué será bueno pedirte?... —sonrió a modo de juego, sabiendo que Kibum lo detestaría más por agotar su paciencia de ese modo.

—¡Deja de jugar y dilo ya!

—Te quiero a ti —dijo finalmente, en un tono seductor que tomó por sorpresa al menor de los Kim.

—Pero... eso ya lo tienes… —murmuró por lo bajo, extrañado, no queriendo decir la frase que ambos ya sabían pero que Kibum se negaba a repetir. Simplemente es que no sentía que fuese útil el decirlo, aunque en realidad era que sus mejillas siempre se sonrojaban cuando tenía que hacerlo.

Jonghyun sonrió complacido; amaba ver a Kibum en esa faceta de niño cursi y tierno, de actuar sumiso después de ser una fiera cuando de temas románticos se trataba.

—Eres tan lindo —besó su mejilla dulcemente— pero, no era a eso a lo que me refería, más bien tenía en mente otra cosa.

Kibum rió nervioso, en una carcajada pequeña cuando los labios de su pareja subieron por su cuello, suave y lento, posesivo; había entendido a la perfección lo que Jonghyun buscaba.

—¿Aquí? ¿ahora? —titubeó, retorciéndose entre sus brazos cuando supo que su novio iba en serio— ...Jonghyun... no estamos solos...

—¿Eso importa?

Los besos de Jonghyun seguían seduciéndole, acaparando su poca concentración y llevándolo directamente hacia el lugar que estaba buscando. De nada sirvió objetar, porque el chico de cabello rubio había tomado el mando que él había perdido desde que se sintió acorralado por sus brazos.

No pensaba más, sólo quería rendirse al instinto sin importar lo que su pareja tuviera en mente hacer con él.

Kibum mantenía entrecerrados los ojos, caminando hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas toparon con el borde de la cama; se dejó caer por inercia de espaldas al colchón, abriendo los brazos y disfrutando de la sensación de comodidad de la cama. Escuchó a Jonghyun cerrar la puerta tras de sí y enseguida su peso contra su cuerpo, sus labios atacándole el cuello sin piedad y sus manos viajando traviesas por su torso.

Estaba sorprendido, de Jonghyun y su trato salvaje, de sus atrevidas caricias impetuosas y de sus susurros cargados de obscenidad; tragó saliva, ahogando un gemido cuando la mano de su novio se coló por dentro de su pantalón sin previo aviso. Generalmente no era así; cuando tenían sexo, Jonghyun se encargaba de hacer del preámbulo un ritual romántico lleno de sensibilidad, de cantarle al oído palabras tiernas y de besarle suavemente para disfrutar de su intimidad, cosa que en esta ocasión no estaba llevando a cabo, ahora todo era por demás espontáneo y lascivo, mucho muy lascivo.

Y le gustaba, a Kibum, su interior le decía que estaba bien hacerlo así, empero, su mente le repetía ciertas palabras que no le dejaban disfrutar del todo la experiencia.

—Ellos... —retuvo un jadeo— ellos están afuera...se darán cuenta... nos escucharán.

—Entonces es mejor no hacer ruido, _honey_.

— Jódete ... —musitó entre dientes; el vaivén de movimientos en su intimidad no ayudaban a su tolerancia.

—Mejor te jodo a ti.

Jonghyun rió con desfachatez sobre su oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo en una particular señal de cariño. Comenzó a desnudarle sin preguntar, sin darle tiempo a protestar o dejarle a él tomar el mando. Hoy, él haría todo, cobraría su premio y de paso las veces que Kibum le había dejado con ganas.

— _Kibummie_... —sonrió divertido, percatándose que su novio se cubría el torso desnudo con los brazos— Vamos, te he visto más desnudo que eso y lo sabes.

 _Key_ bufó molesto, de alguna manera se sentía apenado de mostrarse de esa manera y en esas circunstancias, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando Jonghyun, tomando lugar entre sus piernas, le besó intensamente y sin piedad, robándole el aliento y los jadeos.

—Tú querías esto, ahora lo tienes...

El cuerpo de Kibum se removía inquieto entre las sábanas destendidas, sus manos apretando cualquier cosa que encontrara para aferrarse y no desfallecer; Jonghyun le tenía bajo su cuerpo, besando y mordiendo, tocando a su antojo y haciéndole sufrir con caricias tortuosas y a medias que le enloquecían por la desesperación. Jadeó en silencio, liberando su aliento y gimoteando contra el rostro de su novio, suplicando porque terminara con el martirio; sus caderas se empujaban solas contra las de su pareja en pos de conseguir lo que quería, pero nuevamente Jonghyun se lo negaba, y una y otra vez lo castigaba sin darle oportunidad de descansar.

Le tomó por el cuello con algo de rudeza, la mano extendida en toda la zona y acariciando su piel húmeda e impregnada de sus besos, lamió su _manzana de Adán_ y succionó pacientemente para dejar su huella de pertenencia; sabía que Kibum se lo iba a reclamar después, porque odiaba que le dejara la piel roja y marcada por su exceso de cariño , sin embargo también sabía que todo eso habría valido la pena y los regaños, cuando _Key_ la viera y recordara avergonzado, cada vez, lo sucedido esa noche.

—Jonghyun... —dijo en voz baja, cansado y sumiso ante la incesante agonía de no poder saciar lo que su propio novio había provocado en él. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que en qué momento se le había ocurrido desafiarlo? ¿Cuándo imaginó que tendría el valor suficiente como para cumplírselo?

Gracias, estúpido Choi Minho por sus tonterías y por los grandes celos de su novio. Gracias, maldición.

Y Jonghyun sólo lo veía, sonreía divertido y reía sobre sus labios con cada beso que le propinaba, con cada toque descarado que le provocaba un estremecimiento involuntario. Lo veía, pero entre más le suplicaba el otro, más quería él seguir con el juego. Esto de portarse tosco y olvidar lo cursi (como bien se burlaba Kibum de él) no estaba nada mal.

—Espera, espera, _Bummie_ , te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar tú también— le dijo entre besos, antes de separarse de él por unos momentos.

 _Key_ alzó la vista, mirando a su pareja sacar algo de entre el cajón de sus pertenencias; su piel brillaba a contraluz de la oscuridad y por la luz de la pequeña lámpara encendida sobre el buró. Jonghyun le sonrió nuevamente, volviendo a colocarse entre sus piernas y dejándole un par de besos bien recibidos.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿qué haces? —preguntó ante el desconcierto cuando vio en sus manos un par de conocidos accesorios.

—Tranquilo, sólo es parte del juego.

Le dijo, apaciguando sus esfuerzos con algunos besos que sirvieron de distracción. Le tomó de las manos y comenzó a atarlas juntas por las muñecas con una de las corbatas que usaban como parte de sus vestuarios. Kibum trató de negarse, pero las caricias de Jonghyun surtieron efecto para someterle y finalmente lograr mantener sus brazos sujetados a la cabecera de la cama.

Kibum suspiró profundamente, movió sus manos pero estas estaban quietas por el nudo de la tela; se sentía imposibilitado, frenado, pero eso no le impidió sentirse excitado por lo que comprendió era lo que su pareja buscaba hacer. Gimió, esta vez dejando que el sonido escapara de su garganta, Jonghyun recorría su torso con la punta de su lengua, habiendo comenzado con un casto beso en su entrepierna; la humedad de sus labios hacía corto circuito con el calor de su piel y su respiración se alteraba con cada centímetro que Jonghyun repasaba para ir subiendo por su cuerpo.

—Nos hace falta esto.

—¿Eso...? ¿acaso eso es...?

Jonghyun rió con un cierto dejo de malicia, besando los labios de Kibum antes de colocarle sobre los ojos uno de los accesorios que usaban para una de las coreografías, la mascada de encaje color rojo que le pertenecía precisamente a él.

—Es para que cada vez que la uses, recuerdes lo que hicimos con ella —le susurró tenue al oído, logrando que _Key_ se estremeciera y se encogiera de hombros.

Mantuvo sus besos en el cuello del menor, succionando y lamiendo cada parte que sabía de memoria, las manos le tocaban por donde tenía oportunidad, deleitándose con los sonidos de suaves gemidos que salían de su boca. Sonrió, estaba satisfecho de provocarle tales sensaciones que lo dejaban casi al borde la locura; y para ser sinceros, él ya estaba también llegando a su límite ante esta nueva manera de placer sensorial .

_“Go till the end, what you waiting for We’re going up up up, faster, a little more to the top top top, be sucked in”_

— Ahh... ahhh... ¡Jonghyun!...

Kibum jadeó, cada vez con más fuerza e intentando reprimirse, aún estaba consciente de que justo en la habitación contigua estaban sus compañeros y managers, esperándolos, quizá, o sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que ellos dos no estaban allí. Aun así tenía miedo de ser escuchados, de ser descubiertos en esa situación, aunque ya todos sabían que estaban en una relación, sin embargo, aún se cohibía a la hora de mostrarse ante los demás.

Irónico, lo que él tanto reclamaba de su pareja, era de lo mismo que él ahora padecía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, la espina dorsal se le encorvó por instinto y ocultó su rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos, Jonghyun había comenzado a moverse dentro de él tras haber entrado sin aviso. Se sentía indefenso ante la situación, su compañero le mantenía sujeto por las caderas mientras se impulsaba en su contra, haciendo estragos en sus músculos cuando la sensación como de impulsos eléctricos recorría sus nervios. Quería tocarlo, a su novio, quería observarle y ser parte de su placer, quería expresarle que estaba perdiendo el juicio con cada movimiento certero que lograba, sin embargo, la presión aumentaba conforme él mismo sentía que no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Escuchaba a Jonghyun jadear en cada embestida y él le imitaba, se guiaba únicamente por el sonido de su voz a su alrededor y por cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba; se le nubló la razón cuando su pareja alcanzó a tocar algo dentro de él que lo llevó, literalmente, a tocar la luna y las estrellas. Una vez más, dos veces más, tres, Kibum gimoteó casi por instinto logrando su ansiado orgasmo que hizo a su cuerpo brincotear en espasmos entrecortados.

—Maldición... Kibum.... —musitó el chico de cabello rubio en un último gemido. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras la sensación escalaba por su espalda y se dispersaba por su sistema nervioso como un aspersor.

Le tomó sólo algunos minutos para recuperarse; rápidamente y con agilidad, Jonghyun tomó a _Key_ por las caderas y le hizo girar el cuerpo, dejándolo boca abajo y de rodillas aún con las manos atadas y la mascada obstruyéndole la visión. El menor no opuso resistencia, se acomodó en la posición que su pareja le dictó y el rostro lo mantuvo oculto entre las almohadas; eso era una ventaja, ahora podría gemir libremente sin sentir culpa de que fuesen escuchados.

“Jonghyun”

Repitió su nombre aún entre palabras mal articuladas, Kibum estaba sumergido en una nueva ola de placer incrementada. Tal vez era que esa posición les brindaba mayor alcance, o quizá es que Jonghyun era todo un experto en la materia y sabía exactamente cuándo, cómo y dónde tocar para hacerlo perder la razón.

Balbuceó algo que Jonghyun interpretó como un “más, quiero más”, dándole a su novio el impulso para intensificar sus embestidas. Le mantenía sujeto estrechamente por las caderas, dejando sus dedos marcados por la tensión y no dispuesto a soltarle ni siquiera un poco, ni después, ni nunca.

“Tócame”

Le dijo el chico de cabello negro entre súplicas, cuando no sabía ya cómo manejar su propio placer. Jonghyun atendió a su petición y dejó que su mano izquierda complaciera su sexo, masturbándole al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. No tardó mucho en terminar nuevamente, llenándose con el semen de Kibum en la mano acompañado por un gemido largo y de satisfacción; él tampoco resistió más y se fundió con su novio al alcanzar su orgasmo, experimentando una nueva sensación que le hizo caer rendido sobre el menor.

Lentamente y con delicadeza, Jonghyun giró a Kibum para colocarle de espaldas al colchón, liberó sus muñecas y le quitó la mascada del rostro, recostándose a su lado mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Jonghyun alcanzó los labios de su chico y le besó, aún aletargado, necesitado de probarlo y alimentarse de él una vez más.

—No te preocupes... —habló agitado— Minho no volverá a ponerte un mano encima...

Jonghyun sonrió malicioso, su mente ya trabajaba en la escena de él dándole un ultimatum a Choi Minho sobre acercarse a sus _pertenecias_ y de que ni por error debía tocarlas.

—Celoso... —le respondió Kibum con pereza, quejándose entre besos cuando el chico de cabello rubio le atrajo a su pecho.

—Sólo yo te quito la ropa, dentro y fuera del escenario ¿comprendes? —puntualizó, pero _Key_ estaba demasiado cansado y rápidamente fue presa del agotamiento, fundiéndose con el mayor entre sus brazos.

Estaba hecho, el juego había acabado y Jonghyun obtuvo, justamente y con audacia, el premio que había buscado; además, nunca estaba de más el haber aclarado ciertas cosas, sólo por si acaso.

“Eres mío”

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot tiene ya bastante tiempo que lo publiqué por primera vez en Amor Yaoi, y apenas me animé a subirlo por aquí.  
> Si hay algo que me gusta mucho son los "JongKey Moments", y de hecho la mayoría de mis OS se basan en ese tipo de escenarios, lo típico JK que ha sucedido a lo largo de los años y que me inspira a crear mis propias versiones de los hechos.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, estaré viendo si subo el resto de mis historias en esta plataforma ;)  
> Gracias por sus lecturas :)


End file.
